Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication H7-9909, dated Mar. 8, 1995, discloses a forklift comprising a vehicle body having a centerline Y, a lift member having a centerline X and a lift means having a centerline Z. The lift means is offset to one side of the vehicle body. The lift means centerline Z is disposed at an angle such that the centerline Z intersects with a load center LC of a load on the lift member. Because the lift means is positioned at an angle relative to the vehicle body center line Y, it is believed that the overall length of the vehicle is lengthened in a direction parallel to the vehicle body centerline Y, which is undesirable.
An improved mast for a materials handling vehicle is desired.